


A Very Kalex Valentines

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kalex, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: Alex and Kara have had a secret sexual relationship for years.Kara wants more. She doesn't want just sex, though the sex is amazing, she wants to be with Alex, and doesn't care who knows. She's in love. How can that be wrong?Alex claims she wants nothing more. Often she claims she wants nothing. After every sweaty, sublime, sinful sexual encounter she calls it off. Tells Kara its wrong and they need to stop, but they don't. Not for long anyway. Not when it feels so right. Alex is in love with Kara. And she hates herself for it. So she lies to herself, and denies it...denies she's in love with the woman who's supposed to her sister.Kara wants to prove to Alex there is nothing wrong with what they have, what they could have...and with Valentine's day coming up she's got a plan to do just that...





	1. Sweet sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_Miss_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Miss_Sunshine/gifts).



> To L_Miss_Sunshine, to celebrate your return to writing and as a thank you, for the wonderful fics you've written and inspiring me to write my own. I was just starting my exploration into Kalex after reading 'A period of adjustment' when I stumbled across 'When you're ready to know it' after reading it I fell head over heels in love with Kalex. Literally the best thing that ever happend to me. So thank you! I hope you, and everyone else, enjoy❤-Kalexandra

 "We can't keep doing this" Alex softly breathed out. "Why do we keep doing this?" She rolled onto her side, facing away from Kara. "We need to stop..." She turned back round to face Kara again. Alex knew it was a mistake, knew she shouldn't've done that. The second she caught sight of those blue eyes, caught a glimpse of the tears forming, Alex knew. Knew they weren't going to stop. Not now anyway. Not while Kara still needed her...

 Alex mentally scolded herself. Stop putting this on her. You could stop. You should stop. But you don't. You can't can you? God you're fucked. She's your fucking _sister_ Alex! You need to stop fucking her! Need to stop...one more time. Just once more. Then that's it, afterward you tell her you're done. That you can't do this anymore...you shouldn't do this anymore. Even if she doesn't see it, this is wrong. You know that. One more time, then you end it.

 There was a neediness in Kara's eyes, which Alex would fill, one last time. The same lie she always told herself. One last time. But there was always one more time. Always some reason or another to do it again. To do her again...

 Alex was hovering over Kara now. She was waiting with bated breath, waiting for Alex to do whatever she was going to do. Kara closed her eyes as Alex's fingers penetrated her. Squeezed them tighter shut when they started moving. Kara bit down on her lower lip, the faint, familiar hint of copper on her tastebuds. Kara abondoned any sense of caution, called out Alex's name and didn't stifle her high pitched moaning as she climaxed. Alex always worried someone, a neighbor or other would hear her, so Kara usually tried her best to keep quiet. This time Kara didn't care. She wanted them to hear. Wanted them to know, that she was Alex's, and only Alex's. She wanted the world to know.

 Alex would usually berate Kara for being so loud but decided not to this time. This time she let Kara go all out, because this was the last time. This had to be the last time. Alex couldn't keep doing this. As much as she didn't want it to Alex knew that this had to be the last time. She couldn't keep doing this to Kara. Couldn't keep using her, couldn't keep taking advantage of her. She was supposed to protect Kara not fuck her. She was supposed to protect her little sister, not fuck her.

 Kara knew what was coming. This had happened before. Alex was about to call it off. Say this was wrong, that this beautiful thing they had together was somehow wrong. Each time she did she broke Kara's heart a little. Her heart broke because Alex thought this was so wrong, thought she was so fucked up for wanting Kara. Kara hated that thought, hated thinking Alex hated herself for loving her. Kara wanted nothing more than for Alex to know what they had wasn't wrong or something to be ashamed of, but it was something real and beautiful. But she didn't. Alex was her protector and in Alex's eyes she wasn't protecting Kara, she was harming her. And that broke Kara's heart more than anything.

 "Kara...we can't...we've gotta stop this. We...I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry. It's over..." There was a finality in her voice that told Kara she was serious this time. Like seriously serious. Kara could feel tears welling. Alex looked away. She got up off the bed and started gathering her things. Kara sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.  "Alex please..." Kara knew it was pointless but she begged anyway. "Please don't do this" She knew it was pointless. Alex was done. Kara watched as she gathered up the last of her things and quickly got dressed. " _please_ " the word came out as barely more than a whisper. " _Don't leave me_..." She watched her walk out the bedroom. Listened as she made her way downstairs and left the building. Only then did she let her tears fall. 

Alex gathered her things as quick as she could, trying her best to ignore the pleas from Kara. She pulled her pants up as fast as she could. After pulling her shirt over her head Alex discreetly wiped away her own forming tears. " _please_ " Kara's voice was barely a whisper. " _Don't leave me_ " There was so much hurt behind those words. They broke Alex's heart. Without looking back at Kara she hurriedly left the building. She needed a drink or several...


	2. Drinks and Detectives

 Maggie Sawyer walked into her favorite bar, ordered her favorite drink, and surprisingly, seen her favorite government spook, Alex Danvers, sitting at the bar. After getting her drink Maggie walked over to greet Alex, she had a drink in hand, and judging by the way she downed it, it was not her first. "Sup Danvers?" Maggie took a seat next to her. Alex didn't respond. She looked the older Danvers up and down. She recognized the look in her face. "Soo...who was she?" That got Alex's attention.

 "What?"

 "Who was she" Maggie repeated. 

 "W-who?" Alex raised her eyebrow.

 "The girl whose heart you just broke. Or broke yours" Maggie casually sipped her drink.

 "How..?"

 "Do I know that?"

 "Please don't say it..."

 "I'm a detective Danvers. I detect" Alex groaned at the use of her catch-phrase. "Plus I've seen that look before, in the mirror. Soo who was she"

 Alex's shoulders sagged. It wasn't like she could tell her the truth. "Nobody..."

 "Sure, and I'm the Queen of England"

 "Congratulations" Alex said, downing another shot.

 Maggie laughed dryly. She finished her own drink before responding "That's fine, be that way. Keep your secrets, Miss Secret Agent" 

 "I intend to"

 Maggie sighed. "You always got be a hard-ass don't ya Danvers?" 

 "Yep" Alex flagged M'gann down for another drink. 

 M'gann hesitated. "You sure Alex? You've already had..."

 "Just pour" Alex's tone was harsh. "Please" she added as an afterthought. M'gann did as asked, shook her head, and walked away. 

 "Okay Danvers, spill it. What the hells goin on with you? Who..." 

 "Give it a rest Maggie" Alex ssid, tone still harsh. She quickly drained the shot glass and called M'gann back over.

 "Okay, but no more. Seriously Alex, last one. You've had enough" M'gann said as she poured the dark liquid. Equally dark eyes looked up at her.

 "Not yet I haven't" 

 Maggie and M'gann exchanged looks. M'gann raised an eyebrow and, understanding and answering the unspoken question, Maggie nodded. With a look M'gann read Alex's thoughts, not sharing the scruples concerning privacy J'onn did. M'ganns expression changed, her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

 Maggie raised her eyebrows, M'gann shook her head and poured two more drinks. Bug glasses this time. One was for herslef, the other, she slid to Alex. 

 "Wha-?" Maggie started.

 "Nope" M'gann interrupted, then walked away. 

 Alex, even in her inebriated state, had understood what had just taken place. She downed the drink and buried her head in the safety of her crossed arms. 

 Great. Stupid telepaths, with their stupid mind reading. Can't leave well enough alone can they? Can't come back here anymore now... Alex sighed and lifted her head. "I'm going home. I've had enough" she said, loud enough for M'gann to hear. M'gann and Maggie both knew she didn't just mean drinks. 

 "Alex, hey come on...I'm sorry" Maggie rose from her seat.

 Alex held up her hand. "It's fine" It wasn’t. She continued walking.

 "At least let me take you home" Maggie said, following her.

 "No thanks. Had enough of your company for the night. I'll call a cab" Alex said, phone already out. 

 As soon as Alex was out the door Maggie turned to face M’gann. Anticipating the rather obvious question M’gann shook her head. “Not gonna tell you, you’re gonna have to figure it out on your detective”

 The detective sighed but resigned to do just that. Her curiosity was now piqued, and she loved a good mystery. “Alright” Maggie took her seat back at the bar. “One more drink please? and then I’m heading home...Apparently I’ve got some ‘detecting’ to do” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Maggie is on the case! 😊


	3. Coping

 Kara sat all alone in her apartment, face was still wet with tears. She hadn’t moved since Alex left, only wrapped herself up in a blanket. After another of crying Kara laid down. Kara thought if she was asleep she couldn’t be sad. She was wrong. She dreamt of Alex, like every night, but this time it wasn’t a pleasant dream. It was a nightmare, she dreamt of her life, without Alex in it anymore. In the dream Alex hadn’t only broken things off between them romantically but entirely. She’d told Kara she wanted nothing to do with her anymore, wanted her out of her life. Kara, in the dream, then experienced a life without Alex...it was awful, feeling so alone...feeling like the person she loved most hated her. When Kara woke up the next morning told herself repeatedly it was just a dream, and that nothing like that would ever happen even if they weren’t ‘together’ they’d never really be apart. Sill Kara couldn’t stop replaying it all in her head. After trying and failing to find the will or motivation to get up Kara decided to take a day off. She needed some time to process before trying to be a super-hero. Kara supersped some comfy pajamas on and laid back down. More sleep now, then some ice cream later. Eating ice cream was Kara’s way of processing...and she had a lot of processing to do.

***

 Alex stumbled into her apartment, knocking over a lamp as she collapsed onto her couch. As soon as her face hit the throw pillow she let go of all the emotions she’d been keeping in the last few hours. She sobbed loudly into the pillow for hours eventually crying herself to sleep. When she finally woke up she did so to a splitting headache and a very pained stomach. Alex pushed herself up from the couch and made her way into the bathroom, as soon as she seen the toilet she could feel the pain in her stomach intensifying. Her mouth filled with saliva. Alex knew what was coming next. She vomited. Twice. After a quick brush of her teeth and a bunch of mouthwash, Alex opened the medics cabinet, pulled down the bottle of Tylenol and took three. Then she flopped down in her bed and tried to fall back asleep. It was no use. After a few hours her stomach and headache settled enough so she was able to get some sleep. When she finally woke up it was three in the afternoon. Shit. Shit! Work. Alex jumped up out of bed and threw her work clothes on as quickly as she could. She pulled out her phone and was about to call J’onn when she seen a missed text from him.

 _Alex, M’gann filled me in on your...situation. I didn’t ask her to, she was worried about you and thought you might need some time to yourself right now. She also mentioned you had quite a lot to drink. So if you feel you need to take a few days to do just that, then do it. Don’t worry about work right now, it’ll be fine, it might surprise you to know that we are in fact capable of getting on without you for a few days. Even if your presence will be missed.  P.s. I know this may be awkward but I urge you to talk to Kara, at some point. Goodnight, don’t forget to drink plenty of water_. -J'onn.

Alex mentally sighed. Goddamnit M’gann. That was personal business...and now J’onn knows. How the fuck am I supposed to go back to work now? Ugh. Jesus, what the hell am I gonna do? Hmm...Maybe I should take a few days off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some careful consideration and a bunch of drinks, M’gann decided it was best to tell J’onn. To her surprise, he already knew, even a space-dad always knows.


	4. Her second favorite agent

Kara stepped off the DEO elevator, she looked around the main floor with her x-ray vision. She was looking for Alex, hoping they could talk. She wasn’t here, which worried Kara...it wasn’t like her to miss work. She spotted Winn, sitting at his desk and approached him. She really needed to talk to somebody.

 “Hey Kara! What’s up?”

 Kara gave a small smile and a half-wave. “Hi Winn. Can we talk?” Kara asked, she looked around once more with her X-ray vision, checking for an empty room. Found one. “Privately?” 

 “Umm...yeah” Winn sounded nervous. He was, Kara didn’t seem herself, and she was leading him to a nearly empty part of the DEO’s main lobby. Kara opened the door to a currently vacant supply room. Winn hesitated before entering. “Uhh...what’s going on Kara?” 

 “Just get in here! I need to talk to someone...and I don’t really want people to hear what I need to talk about! So come on, please” Winn did as asked and steeped inside.

 “Okay, so what’s so important?”

 “First, can you keep a secret?” Kara looked nervous now.

 “Yeah, of course. Seriously what’s going on? You’re starting to freak me a little out here” 

 Kara took a deep breath in.

“OkaysomeandAlexhavebeensort’vesleepingtogetherforawhileandshebrokeupwithmelastnight...”

 Winn held his hands up. “Woah, hey, slow down I can’t understand a thing you’re saying”

 Kara sighed and restarted. “Okay Umm...So me and Alex have been...sleeping together for a while now and...”

 “Woah! Woah! Woah! Did you just say...that you...and Alex...have been-“ 

 “Sleeping together, yeah”

 “Oh...okay. A lot of things are making sense now...” 

 “Winn!”

 “Right. So. Umm...what’s the problem?”

 “She...she broke up with me last night...she kept saying it was wrong and that...that we shouldn’t be together anymore...and I-I just don’t know what to do...I’m in love with her and she...” Kara looked away and wiped a rogue tear from her eye. 

 “Oh” A lot of information was being dropped on Winn right now. He wasn’t sure how long it was going to take to process all of this. He already had so many questions he wanted to ask Kara. How long have the two of you been together? Are you gay? Are...

 “Is that all you’ve got to say? Oh? I’m freaking out Winn...” Kara interrupted his train of thought. “What if she doesn’t want to see me again? What if...what if she meant it this time...we’ll she did, but like...meant it, meant it, ya know? I love her SO much and...” Kara trailed off. “What if she doesn’t love me...”

 “Sorry Kara. Kind of a lot to take in” Winn took a breath, and thought for a second. “So, ignoring the obvious question, which I will want answered at some point. First things first: Alex will always love you, maybe not in the same way but she’ll always be there for you Kara, together or not, you know that. Second: This time? She’s broken up with you before?”

 “Yeah...a few times actually. She feels like it’s wrong and that she’s hurting me somehow. Or at least that what she says every time. I don’t know if I can keep doing this Winn. She breaks up with me then a few weeks or so later she wants to get back together or something crazy happens and one of us gets hurt and we...um, you know...and of course I say yes because I’m in love with her and I want us to be together more than anything...but I-I don’t know I feel I can keep this up. All this hope and heartbreak. Every time I get my hopes up and I actually think ‘This is it, we’re gonna stay together’ and every time it breaks my heart. I don’t know what to do...I want to be with her so much, and I think she wants to be with me too, I just wish there was someway I could show her that it’s not wrong, and she’s not hurting me by being with me” 

 Winn thought silently for a few moments before replying. “Maybe there is...I think I just might have a plan that’ll work. Come on, we need a few things, I’ll explain on the way” Winn grabbed Kara’s arm and pulled her with a strength she didn’t know he wasn’t capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matchmaker Winn is here and he’s got a plan ;)


	5. I’m a detective Danvers...

 Maggie knocked on the door to Alex’s apartment. She finally figured out what was going on with her. It was obvious really, once she stepped back and examined everything. There was only person in this world or any other who Alex cared about that much. It was written all over her face, she was heartbroken. Plus M’gann’s reaction. Why would she be so embarrassed, and not want to tell her who it was? Putting it all together was, elementary my dear Watson. Maggie quietly chuckled at her own joke. Finally she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, then a voice.

 “Kara if that’s you please...go away I...can’t right now”

 Just as she figured. “Not Kara, it’s Maggie” 

 Alex opened the door. “Same answer. Now go away”

 “Don’t think so Danvers. I finally figured it out, and we’re gonna talk. Please?”

 Alex looked completely shocked. “How..?”

 “Let me in and we’ll talk”

 “Yeah, yeah come on in...” Alex sat down on her couch and grabbed the bootleg of whiskey sitting in the coffee table in front of it. She opened it and took a long drink. She coughed, wiped her mouth and set the bottle back down. 

 “Ready to talk?” Maggie asked.

 Alex nodded. “How um...how’d you figure it out?”

 Maggie grinned wide.

 “Please don’t say..”

 “I’m a detective Danvers, I detect”

 “Goddamnit”

 Maggie laughed. “Seriously though, I figured only one person could get you worked up that. Kara. So I figured whatever it was had to be about her in some way or another. Then I remembered that look. The same one I’ve seen many a time. So I put two and two together. Surprised really, didn’t expect that”

 Alex scoffed. “Yeah I bet. Not many people probably figure someone’s fucking their sister...”

 “You’d be surprised. But you two aren’t related right? So what’s the problem?”

 “The problem is she’s still my sister! I’m supposed to protect her not... _want_ her...we grew up next door to each other...hell for a while we shared a room! It was my job to protect her from anything...even people like me”

 “People like you? You think you’re that fucked up? Damn Danvers, knew you had some self-esteem issues but wow. You get that, if she didn’t want to do anything with you, then she wouldn’t right? You’re not taking advantage of her or something” 

 “Yes I am...and she only thinks she wants to be with me”

 “Or maybe, just maybe, she actually wants to be with you. Ever consider that? And again, you’re not taking advantage of Kara”

 “I’m her big sister! I’m supposed to take care of her, supposed to protect her and-“

 “You keep saying that like it’s explaining how you’re supposedly taking advantage of Kara, but it doesn’t. Is the situation a bit...different. Definitely. That doesn’t it’s bad or wrong. At the end of the day Kara Isn’t your sister, not by blood. Probably not even by law. Hell by law I don’t think she’s even technically a citizen. I’m assuming your parents had the paperwork and documents forged? Don’t worry by the way, not gonna arrest you”

 Alex nodded. “Yeah they did, with help from Clark. It doesn’t change that we were raised to be sisters though. Doesn’t change how I feel”

 “Okay. So what if those labels were gone? What if you two met randomly at some bar years ago...would that change how you feel?”

 Alex thought about it for a moment. “Yes”

 “Why is that?”

 “Because she wouldn’t be my sister then, it wouldn’t have been my job to look after her, to protect her, to make sure perverts didn’t try anything with her. I wouldn’t be hurting her” 

“Right, but she’s not your sister now either. Never was, not really, not technically. And I think no matter what, you’d always try to protect Kara, even though she doesn’t need you t. She’s supergirl for Christ’s sake. She can take of herself. Do you really think anyone on this planet could really, honsestly ‘take advantage of her’ in that way? Still don’t get how you think you’re doing, but you do have quite a different way of thinking about things. Especially yourself”

 “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 “It means you don’t particularly like yourself. That’s part of the reason why you broke up with Kara. You don’t like you, so you think nobody else can. Which isn’t true by the way. I like you. Kara likes you, loves you. Is in love with you. Honestly, thinking back on it I should’ve picked up on this a while ago, you two were so obviously in love with each other”

 Alex looked surprised by her words.

 “Alex, let me ask you this; What do you think is hurting Kara more, you two being together or not being together?”

 “I...”

 “Rhetorical question Danvers. We both know the answer. Let’s go back to something you said earlier. You mentioned she only thinks she wants to be with you. Why do you think that is?”

 “What, are you a therapist now too?” Alex said, crossing her arms.

 “I dabble” Maggie laughed. “Now stop deflecting and being so defensive and answer the question”

 “Because...becuase...” Alex stopped. She picked the bottle back up.

 After it became clear Alex wasn’t continuing Maggie decided to try something else. “Look, Alex, Kara could have anybody she wants, and she chose you...”

 “Exactly, she could have anybody she wanted! There are so many people that are better for her than me!”

 “And there it is. The root of your problem. You don’t think you deserve her, deserve happiness. But you do. You’re not a bad person Alex, in the contrary you’re one of the best I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Kara looks at you like you personally hung the moon and stars. Do you really think anything you could do or have done is gonna change that? Rhetorical question again. It won’t. She’s so clearly in love with you and you with her. You’ve never been so wrong about something before Danvers, you two were practically made for each other. You were right about one thing though; you’re hurting her, by doing this, again and again”

 Alex raised an eyebrow. “How..?” She lowered her brow. “Right. You’re right”

 Maggie had been looking forward to getting to use her catchphrases again but at least Alex was starting to get it. “Course I am, can’t remeber a time was wrong” Maggie laughed, So did Alex.

 “Look, for once don’t think about what Kara needs or wants and think about what you do. If you want to be with Kara, go tell her that. If you don’t, even though it’ll be hard, tell her. It’s gonna hurt her a lot more in the long run if you don’t, if you keep doing this. Trust me”

 Maggie stood up and walked for the door, she turned around before opening it. “Promise me you’ll think about what I said?”

 “I promise”

 “You promise you’re gonna talk to her?”

 “Yeah. I promise”

 “Good, then I think I’m no longer needed. Let me know what you decide, to invested not to see how this ends now. Bye Alex”

 “Bye Mags” Alex sighed and licked up the bottle of whiskey in front of her, she had a lot of thinking to do...and this always helped her think...

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only picturing Maggie as Sherlock now? Oooh! or as a full-blown, tweed jacket wearing, armchair psychiatrist? 
> 
> Next chapter’s the one I’ve all been waiting for!


	6. Be My Valentine?

 Alex stepped off the DEO elavator to find the entire main lobby decorated top to bottom. There were hearts and pink tinsel hanging everywhere. There were fake rose petals spread all over the floors as well as pink and red glitter. Alex certainly didn’t envy whoever had to clean all this up.

 What the hell was going on here? She walked a little further into the lobby, stopping to look around. What was with all these decorations? Shit, wait. Is today the fourteenth? Alex checked her phone. Yep. The DEO never decorated for, or celebrated Valentines Day before, why start now?

 Alex explored the DEO some more, looking at all the decorations. They really had gone all out hadn’t they’d? She seen Vasquez sitting at er desk and walked up behind her. 

 “Hey uh, Vasquez?”

 Vasquez slum her chair around. “Yeah?”

 “What’s up with all the uh...decorations?”

 Vasquez looked confused. “It’s Valentines Day?”

 “No I get that, I mean like, why did we decorate this year?”

 Same confused state. “Because it’s Valentines Day?”

 “I...okay. Whatever. Have you seen Kara? I need to talk to her”

 “Yeah, last I seen her she was in your lab” Vasquez answered, spinning her chair back around the other way,

 “Okay. Thanks” Alex headed for her lab. She wondered why Kara was in her lab?

 Alex walked in and found Kara sitting on her desk, waiting for her.

 “Hey...” Kara said quietly.

 “Hey...” Alex said just as quietly. “So...I’ve um...been meaning to talk to you”

 “Oh? What about?”

 Alex took a deep breath, she’d went over what she wanted to say in her head again and again the night before and in the way here. Okay, Alex calm down, just start talking... “About...us. I’ve been thinking about us...and I...I want to be with you Kara, for real, no matter hiding it or on and off bullshit. I don’t care about some stupid labels we were giving years ago, we’re not sisters, not really, and we haven’t behaved like sisters for a long time...I’m sorry about everything...I guess I thought I’m nit good enough for you and that I’m a fuck up, I still kinda think that but I love you, and I want to be with you...if you still want to be with me that is...” Alex said all of that pretty fast but Kara kept up for the most part. 

 “You...you mean it?”

 “I...Yes. Of course I do”

 Kara leaped off the table and hugged Alex. “Of course I still want to be with you” She kissed Alex before letting go. “What changed your mind?”

 “Maggie actually...she figured it out and came over and we talked and...yeah”

 “Winn is going to be so disappointed when he finds out”

 “Finds out what? About us..?”

 “Oh no! No, I already told him that” Kara laughed a little before continuing “He had this whole big plan to try to get us back together and now it’s ruined” Kara laughed some more. “That’s actually what all this...” Kara gestured to all the decorations “...was for. He hot everyone in on it...even decorated by himself”

 Alex laughed herself. “That right? Sneaky little geek isn’t he? I’m impressed though...al of this by himself...huh”

 “Yeah...he called, and I quote: Operation Kalex. Had it all written down and everything”

 Alex and Kara laughed together some more. “Sounds like he has way too much time in his hands...gonna have to change that...can’t have you two scheming all the time”

 Kara looked mock offended. “We would never!”

 “Oh, I’m sure” Alex smiled and kissed Kara. “So...you guys told everybody?”

 Kara nodded. “Mmhmm”

 “And...they were okay with it?”

 “Yeah...a lot of them actually already we were dating. Guess we weren’t as good at hiding that as we thought”

 “Huh. So _everyone_ has too much time in their hands...we’ll have to fix that too” 

 Kar laughed once again. “Oh please...even with all the work and aliens you opcould throw at them, people will always find time to gossip. Did you know Vasquez was placing bets this whole time? On how long it’s take for us to either be back or get together”

 “Course she was. So what now? Do we...head out there or?”

 “Yeah...one question first though”

 “Shoot”

 “Will you be my Valentine?” Kara asked, she pulled a single rose out from behind her back with a card attached.

 “I-yeah” Alex smiled warmly at Kara. “Come on Supergirl. Let’s go Enjoy the party...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex enjoyed the rest of the party and had some wild make-up sex later... Winn was very disappointed his plan never got used but was ultimately happy for Alex and Kara. Vasquez not only won the bet on how long it would take them to get back together but she also won another bet in how long they’d been together...three years. Maggie secretly paid M’gann back for telling her what was up, she was a detective but even the best detectives have their snitches...  
> In the end Alex and Kara lived happily after...and they never got their very special Valentine’s Day. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.s I added a smut tag, meant to have it somewhere but never found anywhere, aside from the beginning, If you guys want me to add a chapter with some smuttiness between our ladies let me know in the comments below! Thanks again! -Kalexandra❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late upload, I know I’m a few days late, been busy-ish lately, such is life, I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
